Prism Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese/English magical girl fan fiction series produced by Toei Animation and is the first instalment by Akira Sakamoto (CureInfinity1). It will begin airing May 30, 2015, succeeding Pretty Cure Season Touch! in its initial time slot. The seasons's motifs are jewels, wishes, and romance. Plot * Prism Pretty Cure! episodes Love, Light and Wishes, the three major foundations of the Light Kingdom ruled by Queen Juliet. The Shadow King (Kage Vincent) and his underlings attacked the Kingdom, trapping everyone in orbs of darkness, manipulating their wish. But Queen Juliet (Cure Light) used all her strength to seal Vincent's power. Thus to bring more darkness and return his lost powers the people of the Shadow Kingdom targeted Earth. In order to prevent the corruption of darkness, the Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure, need to collect purified Jewel Hearts. The Cures however meet the runaway prince of the Shadow Kingdom! Who isn't actually evil? Set to the task of finding the Pretty Cure, Frore and his siblings are sent to Earth, where he meets Aiko, a transfer student on her sixth day of school, titled 'Yusei Middle School's PERFECT'. Characters / Voiced by: '' He is a thirteen year old boy who is the runaway prince of the Shadow Kingdom and has been offered to live at Aiko's home. He has transferred into Yusei Middle School and gained the title 'PERFECT' along with the pink cure. Ichiro has powers much like his father's such as teleportation, flying, and strength. His Jewel Heart is the Grey Spinel. Cures / Voiced by: '' The cheerful and kind 'PERFECT' of Yusei Middle School in her first year. She is also something of a klutz at not so important situations and is very good at singing. Aiko feels lonely at times, causing her to hide her true feelings. Her standard colour is pink. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Infinity' and uses the power of Love. Her Jewel Heart is the Pink Tourmaline. / Voiced by: '' She is in the Baking Club and aspires to be a patisserie. Though being a bit spoiled, Haruko is very friendly. She is super territorial with people having a good relationship with Aiko. She lives in a Cake shop called, "Citrine Sweets" and lives with both of her parents. Her standard colour is yellow. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Sparkle' and uses the power of the Sun. Her Jewel Heart is the Yellow Citrine. / Voiced by: '' Is the student council treasurer and a member of the school's orchestra, playing the clarinet. Aoi is generally straightforward and elegant, but is full of herself when complimented too much. Her mother previously practiced the clarinet which inspired her to learn and become a musician. Her standard colour is blue. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Crystal' and uses the power of Water. Her Jewel Heart is the Blue Sapphire. / Voiced by: '' A girl who moved from America and whose parents run a jewelry shop, "Tree Top Jewelry". Ren is a member of the art club and school's soccer team at school. She wishes to become a craftsmen for jewelry. She is a joker, but is passionate and diligent when trying to achieve something. Her standard colour is red. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Blaze' and uses the power of Fire. Her Jewel Heart is the Red Ruby. Light Kingdom Voiced by: '' Infinity's wolf-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. He is the Jewel Carrier of the pink Precure Crystal. He ends his sentences with... ''Voiced by: '' Sparkle's bear-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. She is the Jewel Carrier of the yellow Precure Crystal. She ends her sentences with... ''Voiced by: '' Crystal's cat-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. She is the Jewel Carrier of the blue Precure Crystal. She ends her sentences with... ''Voiced by: '' Blaze's rabbit-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. He is the Jewel Carrier of the red Precure Crystal. He ends her sentences with... / Voiced by: '' The very young queen of the Light Kingdom and the previous Pretty Cure, who sealed away the Shadow King's power. She was childhood friends with (the Shadow King) Vincent before he turned evil. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Light'. Her Jewel Heart is the White Diamond. Shadow Kingdom / ''Voiced by: '' The ruler of the Shadow Kingdom and Ichiro's father. He enjoys watching people fall in darkness and having their wish shattered. He used to be childhood friends with Juliet. His Jewel Heart is the Black Diamond. Items Locations Merchandise Trivia Gallery External Links Category:Browse